The present subject matter relates generally to a system and method for communicating information through a capacitive touch sensor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for communicating data of varying complexity through a capacitive touch sensor using pattern recognition (including geometric and time based pattern recognition).
Capacitive touch sensors include a variety of sensors, including the capacitive touch screens commonly used in smartphones and tablet computers. Capacitive touch screens typically include a transparent conductive coating applied to an insulating screen to create a panel that is sensitive to variations in the electrostatic field. When touched by an actively conducting electrical conductor (such as a human finger), the electrostatic field of the screen is distorted to cause a measurable change in capacitance (i.e., parasitic capacitance effect). The location of the sensed touch is interpreted by an associated controller.
Users typically interact with capacitive touch screens either with their fingers or special purpose capacitive styli. However, these tools are incapable of communicating complex information through capacitive touch screens, which is a well-known limitation of such screens.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for communicating data of varying complexity through a capacitive touch sensors using pattern recognition (including geometric and time based pattern recognition) as described and claimed herein.